Look-See
|-|Canon= |-|Non-Canon= Summary The Look-See is one of the monsters that appear in the connected "horror-verse" that is the CryptTV YouTube Channel. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, likely 9-B | 9-B Name: Look-See Origin: Crypt TV Gender: Unknown, generally referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown entity of emotion Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Possession, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Body Control, Elasticity, limited Creation/Reality Warping (Creates multiple flyers, notes, etcetera), Telekinesis, possibly Time Stop (As shown in The Backwards Watch), Shapeshifting (Can change its form to a loved one of its victim), Stealth Mastery (Can move completely silently), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Clairvoyance (Seems to know whenever someone will not release something), and Pain Resistance | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Sound Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Technology Manipulation (Causes a security camera to go out), Rage Power, Unnerving Presence/Visage, Body Control (Can swallow people whole, as well as turn parts of its body 360 degrees including the head and torso), Illusion Creation, possibly Dream Manipulation, and Regeneration (High-Low; Likely regenerated its hand after being bitten off by the TALOS, though it isn't seen on screen), likely some if not all the abilities of its canon counterpart Attack Potency: At least Street level+ (Easily ripped out a man's eyes, twisted a woman's body, Tore off a woman's head, Removed a man's arms, gutted a man, etcetera. Casually breaks bones that would be this level), likely Wall level (Tore a man completely in half from the head down twice) | Wall level (Somewhat comparable to the Mordeo who are this strong. Disembowels Ray Peck, as well as ripping out his liver before that point in under 3 minutes. Kills Alan, twisting his head 180 degrees, breaking it, which would require this amount of force, Steven and Alison were also folded backwards at the waist, breaking their spines, which is calculated to be this strong. Removed a large portion of Candice North's skull.) Speed: Peak Human, possibly Superhuman (Can easily rush humans before they react; Commits brutal murders at a speed considered faster than humanly possible) | Peak Human, likely Superhuman (Blitz humans regularly, comparable to members of the Mordeo who can do the same. Grabbed Karen, and dragged her through the woods so fast that it was described as "that it was as if she was never there". Blitzed a Sunny Family Cult member in the "blink of an eye") Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Easily able to lift various humans without being slowed down) | Peak Human (Lifts humans with ease, caries Karen without being hindered in the slightest, likely comparable to his canon counterpart) Striking Strength: At least Street Class+, likely Wall Class | Wall Class (Easily tore Steven and Alison limb from limb. The Look-See then impaled them with their removed limbs. Casually broke their bones which would require this amount of energy. Broke a Sunny Family Cult member´s back easily, which would be this strong) Durability: At least Street level+ (Unaffected by a knife stab), likely Wall level | Wall level (Tanked an attack from a Mordeo, who casually tear humans apart, and easily break a human's neck. Took a brutal beating from TELOS, as well as multiple armed humans) Stamina: Unknown, likely high | likely high Range: Standard melee range, varies with abilities | Standard melee range, varies with abilities Standard Equipment: A pocket watch (Supposedly his "totem") | A pocket watch Intelligence: At least average | Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable | If those who it come for do begin to release, it will be in noticeable/physical pain. This however can send the Look-See into a frenzy of fury. Key: Canon | Non-Canon Note: Explanation of Crypt TV's "Canon" and about its Multiverse Others Notable Victories: Joshua Washington (Until Dawn) Josh's Profile (Canon Look-See and Wendigo Josh were used) Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Jason’s Profile (Human Jason, and Canon Look-See were used, Speed was equalized) The Crooked Man (The Crooked Man (Game)) The Crooked Man’s Profile (Canon Look-See was used, Speed was equalized) The Jangly Man (Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark) The Jangly Man’s Profile (Look-See was 9-C, Speed was equalized) Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi’s Profile (Non-Canon Look-See was used, Baldi had his optional equipment, and 30 minutes of prep-time) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:CryptTV Category:Horror Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Light Users Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 9 Category:Rage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Regeneration Users